Change
by Charlotte Eraviel
Summary: Sometimes, the best solutions to problems are the simplest ones. So simple that it's easy to not notice it.


**Hello guys! The name's Eraviel! I'm new in the Nep Nep Archive~**

 **I've been a fan of Nep series since 2013 and just decided to write a fic about it not too long ago since I just got my hands on the games recently.**

 **I've read some fics in this archive years ago too, I forgot the titles already xD**

 **So, this idea just came to me on a whim. Completely random. I wrote this whole fic in less than two hours in one sitting. I just want to take this out of my mind.**

 **The story is set, uhm, I'd like to say before Rebirth 1(Well, completely not. This is set in a different dimension. Isn't that the purpose of fanfics? XD), but seriously, I'll only use the intro of it just for the sake of the plot xD And no, it won't end the same as the game's intro.**

 **This will be a trial one-shot fic (I have a Nep fic on work with multiple chappies). Dunno if I could make more chappies for this but if you guys want, I'll do it. Just tell me ;) though it would be a pain-inducing fic for me, just like Blanc's novels in the past. (Honestly, I like writing pain-inducing stuffs. Does that make me a masochist?)**

 **So on to the fic now, Enjoy~**

* * *

"*huff* *huff*"

In the midst of a great scenery, where trees were scattered, lands were floating, and filled with green-colored grass, there were four people, well, not exactly people, but goddesses, having a conflict among themselves. For how long they've been doing it, is something they only knew themselves.

Celestia, is what this place is called. A great scenery and also the stage of the goddesses to determine who is worthy of ruling Gamindustri. In a nutshell, this place is a battlefield.

"You're all so stubborn, why don't you give up now?" One of the goddesses in black demanded.

"Ridiculous. We've been fighting for hundreds of years, why give up now?" One of the goddesses in purple replied back.

"You took the words off my mouth. I won't let any of you take the title of the True Goddess!" Said the other goddess in white.

"*Sigh* How long are we going to put up with this farce?" The goddess in green said.

The goddess with blue hair prepared her weapon, a giant axe before speaking again. "Well then, do us a favour and die!" She then charged to the goddess of green, but then she was easily repelled.

"My, such barbaric manners. I have matters to fulfill in the future, unlike you."

"Shut yer trap! I hate it when you talk high n' mighty, Thunder Tits!"

The goddess of green popped a nerve after hearing that remark from the goddess of white.

"H…Huh? Breasts are a symbol of maturity and fertility, qualities befitting a goddess." She then narrowed her eyes and smirked as she stared at a certain part of the white goddess' body.

"With that logic, it also can be said that you're the least… fitting." She said as she tried to hide her chuckles.

"The hell's that?! All that crap talkin' out yer ass. I'm gonna kill you!"

Between their bickering, someone interfered and attempted to slash both of them.

"Got you!"

 ***CLANG!***

"Wha-?!"

"Damnit, that was close!"

It was the goddess of black.

"Ahahahaha! That's what you get for spacing out in a battlefield!"

The goddess of green sighed in disappointment. This endless stalemate is really tiring her.

"Really, just how long will this stale last?"

"…"

"Well then, why not eliminate one of you?" A voice suddenly spoke from nowhere.

"True… That could be a factor of the change that we've been looking for." The goddess of green said.

The goddess of black agreed. "Not a bad idea."

The goddess of purple didn't seem to get what change they were talking about.

"What? What are you all talking about?"

But she was ignored.

"So, who's the unlucky one to be toasted?"

The voice from nowhere spoke again. "Purple Heart… Neptune, if I may suggest."

"It would be difficult to get her out of the picture later, so I can agree to that." The goddess of the green said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

The goddess of purple seem to be confused about the behaviour of the other goddesses.

"Who are you three talking to?"

Again, she was ignored.

"Ahahahahahaha! It's settled then, so don't hold it against us!"

Purple Heart was alarmed. She sensed danger from the three. With that said, she realized that the change they were talking about was them eliminating her.

"What?! What are you all talking about?!"

In an instant, the goddess of black charged towards Purple Heart, in which their swords clashed.

"Not bad."

"Kuh-!"

As they broke apart, the goddess of white then charged to Purple Heart, without giving her a chance to catch her breath.

"Just do us a favour and die!" She jumped off and attempted to crush the goddess of purple to the ground, but it was easily evaded.

"Damn you!"

The goddess of black and green then decided to join the fray.

"Take this!"

"Too slow!"

Weapons could be seen clashing in midair, along with the sparks scattering every time they made contact.

"Prepare yourself!"

"Die!"

Purple Heart's opponents charged towards her simultaneously in all directions.

"I won't lose!"

She jumped upwards and evaded all of their attacks right before they hit her.

"Hiyaaahh!"

She then countered every attack delivered to her and repelled back her opponents.

"Eat this!" The goddess of black charged back to Purple Heart.

She delivered continuous attacks to her, leading Purple Heart on the defensive. But that didn't last long, as the goddess of green jumped towards her, attempting to slice her into two.

"You're slow! Take this!"

In an instant, Purple Heart dashed backwards, evading the goddess of green's attack.

"I won't let you escape!"

The goddess of purple continued to defend herself from the continuous assault of her opponent, leaving her open, which has been taken advantage by the goddess of white.

"It's time for you to die!" She then attacked her upwards, making Purple Heart let go of her weapon.

"Ngh!" The goddess of purple moved back to retrieve her weapon, but only to be hindered by the goddess of green as she threw her spear to prevent her from getting her sword back.

At the same time, the goddess of black was charging towards her, ready to destroy her.

"Now it's time for you to disappear!"

The goddess of black is getting close to her.

 _Am I going to lose here?_

Closer.

 _Will this be okay?_

The goddess of black is about to strike her.

" _No, it won't be okay to end it like this. I have to end this war in my own way. I'm sure_ she _would understand."_

"…"

In an instant…

"Wha-?!"

Before the goddess of black could attack Purple Heart, a blinding pillar of light appeared around her. The pillar of light is expanding, sucking everyone nearby.

"Damnit, where did she get all this power?!" The goddess of white was struggling as she kept herself from being absorbed.

"This is bad, at this rate, we're going to be caught up in the explosion." The goddess of green said after assessing the situation.

"This thing is going to explode?! Is she planning to drag us in her suicide plan?!"

"Well, if I knew that I would lose and get killed in the end, I would do the same." The goddess of black said.

"I don't need 'ya to tell me that! We're gonna get blown!"

After a short while, their stage was entirely covered by Purple Heart's light.

 **~o~O~o~**

"…Ngh…"

 _My entire body hurts. I don't know what just happened. I wasn't aware that Neptune had a lot of powers stored. I thought that she would be an easy prey for us three._

 _In the end, even I, Vert, and Blanc together wasn't a match for her._

 _She's strong._

 _It's so frustrating._

"…Haahh…"

 _I slowly lifted up my head to see what's going on. My vision's blurred, most likely because of Neptune's attack, but it's slowly recovering._

 _It's painful. Even moving a single muscle hurts._

"…"

 _I can see Neptune walking towards me. She's got her sword on her hands._

 _Am I going to die?_

 _I guess I am. I was trying to kill Neptune earlier, after all. I should've expected that._

 _She stopped in front of me and kneeled. My body's completely frozen as pain would envelope my entire being if I move._

"N…Nep…tune…"

 _Was the only name I muttered before my vision went dark._

 **~o~O~o~**

"Mmhm…"

A certain black-haired girl slowly opened her eyes as she regained her consciousness. She felt like she had a hangover of sorts, with her head being painful ten times more than usual.

"…"

She could feel something soft, like she's leaning on it. Scratch it, she's indeed leaning on something soft. And more importantly, she's leaning on _someone._

She raised her head to see who was acting as her body pillow, and saw a very familiar face.

"Nep…tune…"

Neptune. In her HDD form, she's called Purple Heart. The same person that she, Vert, and Blanc ganged up on, and the very same person that she tried to kill earlier. Her eyes were closed, with a smile on her lips as she was leaning on a tree.

The black-haired girl was confused. She didn't know what to do in this situation. Earlier, they were having a fierce battle to death. And now, Neptune's holding her onto herself. She didn't even realize that she's staring at Neptune, making her blush a little.

She moved away a little, and then noticed that she's not alone with Neptune. There's Vert on the other side of Neptune, and Blanc lying down on her lap. This somewhat pissed the black-haired girl a little.

"Hey, Neptune, how long do you plan on sleeping?"

No replies. Her temper's at the top already.

"Neptune! Wake u-" She was about to shake Neptune but she instantly stopped as her fingers made contact with Neptune's face. Her eyes widened in shock and her heart stopped for a short while as well, leaving her short on breathing.

"…Nep…tune…?" The black-haired girl muttered between her gasps.

She's gone out cold.

The black-haired girl slowly backed away from Neptune. Her heart's racing, as her fear's crawling in her entire being. While yes, she was attempting to kill her earlier, but seeing her lifeless in front of her, is something that she herself didn't expect to be scary.

"Nep…tune…" Her name was the only word that the black-haired girl could say.

How did things ended up like this? It was the complete opposite for her earlier.

She noticed that Neptune's holding something on her hand. She slowly crawled back and gently took the item. It was a PDA of sorts, and it's lit on.

She observed the object. There seems to be a note or something written in it. She read it with her eyes, and…

"…Ah…"

Her tears started to fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe it what she just read. She couldn't believe that Neptune, of all people, thinks that way.

As the note says:

 _ **How many years have we been fighting?**_

 _ **How long will this war last?**_

 _ **When will this end?**_

 _ **Is being the True Goddess of Gamindustri really matters?**_

 _ **Isn't things fine the way it is already? Being able to protect the people of your own land; isn't that more than enough?**_

 _ **Will uniting the world really is the only way to make Gamindustri a better place?**_

 _ **No, I believe it's not.**_

Her sobs continued as she read the note. But that didn't end there. There's more written in it. This time, it was addressed to specific people.

 _ **To Noire, Blanc and Vert**_

 _ **I know you girls wanted a change.**_

 _ **I've always known that.**_

 _ **But, removing me will not change anything.**_

 _ **Because I've known for a fact that the three of you will start fighting against each other again one day. That's for certain.**_

 _ **That's why… the change you've been looking for… the solution to this pointless war… is very simple.**_

"Mmhmm…" One of the unconscious girls opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. "What… happened?"

Her vision recovered after a short while, and saw a black-haired girl nearby, sobbing alone as she was reading something.

"N…Noire…?"

The black-haired girl turned to her. "V-Vert…"

Vert didn't know the reason why Noire was crying.

"…N-Neptune…" Noire mumbled between her cries.

Vert was confused. "Nep…tune? What are you-"

It was then she just realized who she was leaning on the whole time.

"Neptune…!" Vert immediately backed away from Neptune. She expected a reply, but nothing came out from Neptune. "What is…?"

"S-She's gone…" Noire said in a low voice, but enough for Vert to hear it. "Neptune's no longer with us, Vert."

"H-How…? I mean, she has the upper hand earlier… right?"

Noire shook her head. She then gave the object she had on her hand to Vert. The goddess of green was shocked as she read everything written on the PDA, but the next part was something that caught most of her attention.

 _ **We could've just become friends. But even if I told you that, you will ignore me.**_

 _ **But, that's the simplest way to end this war.**_

 _ **We destroy our enemies when we make friends with them.**_

 _ **If we cannot end our differences, at least we strengthen our similarities.**_

 _ **Unfortunately for me, that's not going to happen.**_

 _ **But, at the very least-**_

Vert averted her eyes before she could finish the note. She already knew what Neptune was trying to say. And yes, the solution is indeed simple. But because of their selfishness, that simple solution never hit them.

"Vert…"

"I know, Noire… I know."

After a few moments, the last girl woke up. She was more than shocked to see herself lying on Neptune's lap.

"What the heck happened?" She asked.

Noire and Vert just stared at her with teary eyes. "Blanc, you need to read this." Vert said as she handed the PDA to Blanc.

Blanc accepted it and read the note inside.

"…"

Before she knew it, along with her vague facial expression, her tears were already falling from her eyes. She then turned to Neptune, who had this satisfied look on her face as she leaned on the tree, lifeless. She couldn't keep her tears. For someone who is good at hiding her emotions, it was unbearable.

But the note didn't end there. There's still more written in it.

 _ **As I part, someone will take over Planeptune. Her name is Nepgear. She's my little sister. She's more than capable of handling Planeptune, but she's still a kid in heart.**_

 _ **I'd like it if you girls could be nice to her.**_

After reading the last part, they heard a sound of something breaking. They checked it and saw crystal fragments on Neptune's hand.

"A Sharicite?" Noire said as she picked up the pieces. "Don't tell me…"

The other two couldn't help but agree with her silently. The three of them were thinking the same thing about the broken Sharicite on Neptune's hand.

"She expended all her shares, to protect us from her own attack." Vert said. "I didn't know that Neptune was this selfless…"

"Like we knew anything about her either." Blanc said as she gritted her teeth and punched the ground. "Of all these times, we've been searching for solutions to end this war, but we've been blinded by something far away that we couldn't even see the answer in front of us!"

After a short while, the crystal fragments turned into dust, along with Neptune's body glowing and then slowly disappeared along the light.

Neptune's gone. She's no longer here.

 **~o~O~o~**

"Onee-chan…"

Inside a certain room in Planeptune Basilicom, a girl was crying. The room serves as a gate to Celestia, and it's powered on by the CPU of the nation. Now that the room is powered off, the girl couldn't help but fall down on her knees as she grieved.

She knew what happened. In fact, she already knew this outcome before her sister set forth to Celestia.

Because, she intended to be the stepping stone to stop the senseless war.

 **~o~O~o~**

" _Onee-chan, don't go!"_

 _Neptune, currently in her HDD form, Purple Heart, turned to her sister before speaking, "Nepgear, you must understand, that this war is nothing but a senseless conflict. It must be ended before it affects Gamindustri."_

" _But that doesn't mean you can just-"_

 _Neptune interrupted her sister before she could finish her sentence._

" _Nepgear."_

 _Neptune placed a finger on Nepgear's lips, and she hugged her afterwards. "You're strong, Nepgear. I know it."_

" _Onee-chan…" Nepgear couldn't contain her tears anymore._

" _Nepgear, don't cry. It would be hard for me to do this."_

 _Nepgear hugged her sister tighter. "Then don't go!"_

 _Neptune swung her head as she caressed her little sister's hair. "You know that I can't leave this situation as it is right now. Sooner or later, if this continues, Gamindustri will be in peril."_

" _But… But…!"_

 _Before Nepgear could say anything else, Neptune reached for her neck, applied a little force on it, rendering her unconscious. She then carried her to her room and lied her down on the bed._

" _I'm leaving Planeptune in your hands, Nepgear." Neptune whispered on Nepgear's ear and kissed her forehead._

 _She then walked to the door and went outside._

" _I'm sorry…" She whispered before closing the door._

 **~o~O~o~**

"Onee-chan…"

The girl continued to sob quietly. She's the only one she had, and she lost her. To her, Planeptune only mattered because of her sister's duty. It should be the same to her also, but she doesn't feel any attachment to her own country, now that her sister's no longer with her.

After a few moments, a Basilicom staff entered the room.

"Lady Nepgear, you have visitors."

Nepgear didn't say anything and just walked past by the person who just entered. It seems that he knew that something had happened in Celestia, judging from her lady's actions.

As Nepgear arrived in the Basilicom's lobby, she saw three people. A girl with black hair tied in twin tails, a short, brown-haired girl wearing a white coat, and a tall, blonde lady dressed formally; waiting for her arrival.

She didn't know them personally, but she knew who they were.

The CPU of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox, were the ones waiting for her.

Nepgear slowly walked to them and asked them dejectedly, "…What are you doing here?"

With that question, the three learned that she knows who they are, and what just happened in Celestia.

But, nobody dared to answer her question, as they saw nothing but deep emptiness in Nepgear's eyes. Her mental state's unstable, and it would be bad if they unintentionally say something that could worsen her situation.

"…If you've got nothing good to say, please leave now. Before I say some things that I shouldn't." Nepgear ordered as she turned around and walked away from them.

But before she could get far, the girl in black stopped her.

"Wait."

Nepgear gazed back at them with dead eyes. They felt bad, of course. They were guilty. They were the reason why she's like that.

"We… we just wanted to give this to you…" She said as she handed a PDA-like object to Nepgear.

Nepgear clenched her teeth as she saw the object. She knew it very well. It was Neptune's PDA.

It pains her to see that only her sister's PDA came back, but not her.

Nepgear walked back to them and took the PDA back, "Leave." She said and left them.

The three just stared at Nepgear's figure as she walked back inside the Basilicom. They could not do a single thing for Nepgear as they might make things harder for her.

 **~o~O~o~**

Nepgear went back to her room and threw herself onto her bed weakly. She stared at Neptune's PDA, and couldn't help but cry. Nobody's with her anymore; she's alone. She couldn't rely on anyone else as she always relied on her sister alone.

Because to her, she neither needed anything nor anyone, aside from her sister.

"Onee-chan…"

She buried her face on her pillow, to prevent the sound of her cries from escaping.

"Onee-chan… I can't…" she mumbled. "I… I'm not strong as you think I am…"

Her eyes were filled with despair. The only emotion that she's feeling was despair. Losing the most important person in her life, is almost like losing her entire world itself. She felt weak, and doesn't feel like doing anything in her life anymore.

"Onee-chan…"

…

" _ **If I die, will I be able to see you again?"**_

* * *

 **I'm out. :)**

 **The continuation is out! The title is Change The World. If you want to see more of this, just drop by my profile, or just check it out in the archive!**


End file.
